Home Alone
Home Alone '''(probably should be nicknamed: ''Alone in the Dark''''') is episode 25. In this episode, Luigi gets afraid when he is left home alone when Mario goes out to buy some chips. Characters Present *Mario *Luigi *Pylon Guy Plot While Mario and Luigi are having fun on their Wii U, Luigi becomes hungry and Mario goes downstairs to get some chips, only realizes that they're all out. Mario goes shopping while Luigi stays home alone. Luigi is obviously scared of this, locks his doors and hides in his sheets. But then quickly realizes that he's alone and can do whatever he likes. He strips off his overalls and starts going crazy, including doing a stunt that accidentally knocks himself out. Afterwards, Luigi is seen relaxing on a couch claiming he had the best night ever, until the power suddenly goes out. Obviously frightened by this, he lights some candles and tries to calm himself down thinking what if his brother was present at the time (he would make Luigi feel better and he would sing his Happy Song). But as Luigi sings his Happy Song to try not to feel scared, the candles blow out by themselves. Frightened again, he runs back to his bedroom and locks the door. But as he talks about his second entry of being home alone, the door suddenly opens without notice. Luigi, suspicious about this, investigates who's in the house. As he goes downstairs, he runs into a Pylon Guy, who chases him around the house (like Slenderman). Luigi is obviously traumatized and tries to flee from the house, but never does since the Pylon Guy is always in his way. He eventually gets cornered and everything goes to static. The scene drifts back to present time, only realizing that it was a dream. Mario finds a wet Luigi, unconscious on the floor and banishes him from doing his stunt. Later while on the Wii U, Mario asks Luigi what he did while he was out. Luigi reluctantly tells Mario that he had a nightmare about the Pylon Guy chasing him in the house. Mario reluctantly recognizes him and shows Luigi, the Pylon Guy (standing in their doorway) revealing that he was real, all along The Pylon Guy is then shown creepily smiling at the viewer as the episode ends. Songs *The Happy Song sung by Luigi. Trivia *This is the spoof of Just a Minute for Alone. *Several tracks in this episode are from the Half-Life games and Kevin Macleod. *A joke that recurred in the beginning of this episode was used in Luigi's Bad Luck which was about the bros. complaining a old console compared to it's successor. *The Pylon Guy was trying to kill Luigi in a Slenderman like-style *If you look closely in the last moment of the static, you'll see a butt next to the Pylon Guy *After Luigi finds out he is all alone, he disrobes his pants. In reality, you can't take clothes off toys, until less they're removable Goofs #When the power goes out, Luigi locks his bedroom door. As he discusses about his second entry, he hears the door open and the camera cuts to the door opening, despite of it being locked. #When Luigi hides in the closet from the Pylon guy, he has no hat on his head. But the next shot, as he runs from the closet from Pylon guy, the hat is on his head. #As Luigi relaxes on the couch after having fun, his hat is 90° toward the right. But when the power abruptly goes out and when the scene cuts to Luigi in the dark, his hat is straight. #When Luigi first sees the Pylon guy, you can see a light in the kitchen. Even though earlier, the power abruptly went out and it clearly should be pitch black. Category:Season 3